


Dare

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [60]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sportacus is too Extra for his own good, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus doing something stupid and breaking a bone?





	Dare

Bessie lectured Sportacus the entire way over to the Mayor’s house.

“—and I don’t  _ever_  want to hear the excuse ‘Robbie dared me to do it’. You’re a grown man and you shouldn’t  _land your ship_  just to prove you can  _parkour_  over it. Because let me tell you, you  _cannot_.”

“Bessie,” Milford cut in, “I’m sure you have a lot of good points to make but can we get Sportacus settled first?”

“Oh. Fine.”

Sportacus had an arm around each of their shoulders. They were helping him hobble across Lazytown with a busted ankle. Behind them trailed five children and, lingering back a little, a very grumpy Robbie.

“I get hurt all the time,” he grumbled, “No one helps carry  _me_ places.”

“That’s because it’s usually you’re own fault,” Bessie called back to him, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten that _this_ is partially your fault, too!”

“It’s not  _my_ fault he picked dare instead of truth!”

“It’s  _Sportacus_ ,” Stingy said, rolling his eyes, “What did you  _think_ he would pick?”

“If he thought it was too dangerous he shouldn’t have done it!” Robbie defend, “It’s not like I said ‘parkour over the airship or you’ll be kicked out of town for _ever’_.”

Ziggy pipped up, “But that’s almost  _exactly_ what you said!”

“ _Quiet_.”

“Will you all please quiet down,” Milford begged. He was the only one paying attention to the deep frown on Sportacus’ face.

They made it to the house without incident. Milford and Bessie settled Sportacus onto the couch and propped his hurt ankle on some pillows.

“Do you want anything while we wait for the doctor?” Bessie asked.

Sportacus cracked a weak smile, “Some water?” Bessie nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. The kids all gathered around Sportacus; asking if his ankle still hurt, if he needed more pillows, would an apple make everything better, and other questions that Milford could see were bothering him.

“Let this be a lesson to you all,” Sportacus said after he answered everyone’s questions, “Just because someone dares you to do something doesn’t mean you should do it.”

“Even if it means you’ll be kicked out of town?” Stephanie asked.

“Robbie wouldn’t have  _really_ kicked me out.”

“Clearly you don’t know Robbie,” Robbie muttered from the far side of the room.

Milford cleared his throat, “And  _I_  would not have let that happen,” he added, just in case anyone forgot who was  _really_ in charge of Lazytown. He marched up to Sportacus and put a hand on his shoulder, “Sportacus, we’ll do anything we can to help you recover. You won’t have to worry about a  _thing_. Bessie and I will make sure the kids stay out of trouble and stay active. Best of all, I won’t do any chores until you’re better.”

Some of the worry that had been obvious on Sportacus’ lifted. His smile became genuine. “Thank you, Mayor.”


End file.
